Cinderpelt's Final Moments and Her First
by RoseblossomWarrior
Summary: A one-shot of Cinderpelt's death, from her point of view. Also, what I think happenes after she dies, and how she becomes Cinderkit.


**a/n I do not own Warriors! Although, I wish I did, then everyone would be asking for MY autograph.**

Cinderpelt's Final Moments, and Her First

Cinderpelt growled as she stood in front of the badger. She heard Sorreltail whimper from somewhere behind her in the nursery. _I will not let you die!_

Cinderpelt lifted a paw to lash out, but the badger was quicker. It slashed Cinderpelt's flank, slicing it open. She let out a yowl of terror as she fell down. She knew it. This was the final blow. Her death StarClan had prophesied. The end of her suffering was near. _But I can't leave Sorreltail!_

As her head thudded against the ground, Cinderpelt's mind swam with memories.

_She saw herself as Fireheart's energetic apprentice. . . Bouncing around everywhere. . . Even as she dashed out of the woods, across the narrow stretch of grass, out onto the Thunderpath, straight into the paws of the monster. . ._

Cinderpelt's mind cleared for a moment as a familiar voice meowed, "Sorreltail, it's me, Leafpool. Where's Cinderpelt?"

Cinderpelt would have answered, but consciousness slipped her mind again.

_She remembered seeing Fireheart's face above her, filled with grief. "I'm sorry, Cinderpaw. You can never be a warrior."_

_She saw herself limping after Yellowfang. . . Memerizing herbs. . . Becoming a medicine cat. . . _

On the edge of her waking world, she felt something bump into her side.

_The days she was Fireheart's best friend - every day. . . The day he and Sandpaw grew closer. . . The day he and Sandstorm fell in love. . .The day he became leader. She was so proud of him. . . The sleepless nights she thought about Firestar. . . Every dream, she and him. . . Every morning, the horrible realization she wasn't his. . . Her own apprentice, who should have been hers. . ._

"Cinderpelt," the familiar voice whispered. "Cinderpelt, it's me, Leafpool. Wake up."

_The one she loved as her own._

"Leafpool," Cinderpelt rasped, opening her eyes. "I prayed to StarClan you would come back."

"I never should have left you." Leafpool crouched down beside Cinderpelt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Cinderpelt, please don't die!"

Leafpool started scooping moss from the floor and pressing them against Cinderpelt's wounded side. "You're going to be fine. As soon as the bleeding stops I'll fetch some marigold to make sure the would doesn't get infected, and some poppy seeds for the pain. You'll be able to have a good long sleep, and you'll feel much better when you wake up."

_Silverstream dying before her eyes. . ._

"Stop it, Leafpool," Cinderpelt whispered. "There's no point. I'm going to join StarClan."

"Don't say that!" Leafpool protested. She clawed up more moss to press against her mentor's side.

Cinderpelt tried to lift her head, but it was too much. She let it fall again. "It's all right. StarClan told me they would come for me soon. This is the fate they have laid down for me."

"You knew?" Leafpool gasped. "You knew you were going to die and you didn't tell me?"

"It was my destiny, not yours."

"But you knew I was meeting Crowfeather! You knew that if I went away ThunderClan would be left without a medicine cat! Cinderpelt, you should have forced me to stay."

Cinderpelt blinked. She could have gotten all she wanted if she had been able to make cats do what she wanted. _Tigerstar would not have tried to destroy her Clan, she would not be crippled, she would not be medicine cat, Sandstorm would not be Firestar's mate. . ._

"I would never force you to do anything, Leafpool," she whispered. "I didn't want you to stay if it was going to make you unhappy. You must want to be a medicine cat with all your heart."

"I do," Leafpool whispered. Cinderpelt knew she meant it.

"You are a wonderful medicine cat," Cinderpelt rasped.

"No, I'm not. I went away and left you, and my Clan. Oh, Cinderpelt, I'm so sorry!"

_Cinderpelt saw herself after Silverstream died. How she moped around, feeling horrible. She could have done better. Silverstream could have lived! _She knew Leafpool would never forget her, and always regret what she did. But, in time, it would hurt less.

"There is nothing to forgive," Cinderpelt replied. "I am happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be cared for."

"No!" Leafpool cried. "This is all my fault. I should have been here. I should-"

Cinderpelt shook her head. "It would have made no difference. We cannot change our destiny. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it." She let out a sigh. "StarClan are waiting for me. Goodbye, Leafpool." She closed her eyes.

_She saw all the cats in her life, all that passed away, and all that still live. Her Clanmates, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Firestar. . . ; Silverstream; Littlecloud; Mothwing; even Crowfeather. Even though she didn't like him, he loved Leafpool._

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Leafpool and Crowfeather. She knew at once that she was dead. She looked around. Another cat was there, starlight in her pelt. It was Spottedleaf.

"Welcome to StarClan, Cinderpelt. Before we go, there is one thing we have to do."

Cinderpelt stood up. The first thing she realized was that she didn't hurt. Her leg was still twisted, but there was no pain. The gash on her flank was gone.

She watched as Leafpool pushed her nose into Cinderpelt's body's fur. "It's all right," Leafpool murmured. "I'll stay here and take good care of the Clan, I promise. One day we'll meet again, walking among the starts."

Spottedleaf stepped forward and brushed against Leafpool's flank. Cinderpelt did the same. "StarClan is with you, Leafpool," Spottedleaf murmured. "We will always be watching over you," Cinderpelt added.

Spottedleaf laid her tail on Cinderpelt's shoulders, and guided her as she leaped up. They floated through the bramble walls of the nursery. They leaped up, up and up. Cinderpelt watched her battling Clanmates as they climbed into the sky. She saw a flash of flame-colored fur. _Good luck, Firestar. I hope you don't have to join me soon._

Finally, they stopped. They were so high in the air Cinderpelt could hardly tell that the lake from a pebble. She smiled as Bluestar appeared next to them.

"Greetings, Cinderpelt," Bluestar meowed. She dipped her head. "Although you would be a worthy member of StarClan, your destiny is different."

Cinderpelt would have felt a flash of fear if she was not among friends.

Bluestar smiled. "You, Cinderpelt, have lived the last moon of your life with such dignity. You refused to beg Leafpool to stay. You deserve to live as a warrior. You will be reincarnated, as one of Sorreltail's kits. You will not remember who you are, although sometimes you will not know how you know things that can only be known from memory. You _will_ be a warrior."

Cinderpelt dipped her head. "Thank you, Bluestar, Spottedleaf. You don't know how much this means to me."

Spottedleaf also dipped her head. "I think we have a pretty good idea. Goodbye, Cinderpelt. We will meet again when it is your true time."

Cinderpelt was about to reply when she suddenly felt herself being sucked down. She was falling, falling fast. She also felt herself somehow grow smaller, without changeing. It was an odd sensation.

In no time, Cinderpelt was back in the nursery. The world was dark. She couldn't open her eyes. She squealed. Her mind was blank. She couldn't comprehend all the strange scents of her new world. She was aware of being licked, and pushed next to a large, warm body. A strange, wonderful scent filled her nostrils. She kneaded a the warm body, and by instinct she suckled. She purred.

It seemed forever until she opened her eyes. She heard a voice, familiar yet strange. "Good morning, Cinderkit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Well, hoped you liked it! Don't you think Cinderpelt's death is so sad? Remember, R&R! Please, you'd like to get reveiws, and so do I.**


End file.
